Set Me Free
by TMCgrad05
Summary: It's another Serena and Darien fic....with lots of twist and turns. Its about Serena feeling trapped in her daily routine, and looking for a way out. Can Darien help?
1. Default Chapter

I don't own or have anything to do with Sailor Moon unfortunately.  
  
Ever feel trapped? Like a bird in a cage. You can see what's out there...beyond the cage. You can almost feel the joy, the excitement, and the freedom... you see the world but can't be apart of what you see.... Your unable to roam free, but you have a vision of what it would be like. You can almost touch the world that awaits you. The world you should be in. But the cage serves as a reminder that you are not able to be free. That you can't escape. You push those thoughts away as if they are tainted with hopelessness and then you think..."how do I get there?" "How do I get out?" How do you spread your wings and fly when your wings have been clipped?  
  
You feel a breeze pass through your cage.... You shudder for it brings in despair, resentment, questions that cannot be answered, and the realization that you can't escape your prison. You cower, for your fighting an endless battle against your self, your circumstances.....Your life.  
  
As the breeze fades into nothing but stale air your hopes, ambitions, goals, and dreams all come crashing back with such strength you have to stop and catch your breath. Your heart quickens, you begin sweat wishing your feathers would allow you to breathe...  
  
Like a lover would whisper sweet nothings in your ear, you hear your heart telling you what you want, what you've always know. Its like a warm embrace...  
  
Then as soon as it came its gone...leaving you.....Alone. With the fact that you will be free, but your not ready, the world is not ready...for you.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! THE INPUT HELPS! 


	2. Gazing

I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters.  
  
Gazing  
  
In the quiet of the night, sat a girl with long blonde hair that would have flowed down to her ankles if she were to stand. She was quietly gazing out her window staring longingly. If you were to follow her gaze you would see that it fell upon the moon that was glowing brightly in the sky. It lit the room and her small form, so it looked almost as if she was glowing herself. Lit by the moonlight she looked almost fragile. But if you looked closer pass the flawless pale skin, you would see an inner strength, a kind heart and wanting so strong that you would feel compelled to oblige. On her lap was purring grayish blue cat that she had and named Luna also known as her advisor to a select few. She stroked the cat absentmindedly while releasing and tired sigh. She reluctantly tore her gaze from the moon, and placed it on the purring cat in her lap, and softly said "Well Luna, it's getting late, and I unfortunately have school, lets try and get some sleep shall we?" Lightly she picked up the cat that had given out a purr in response, that she knew was not a protest and almost angelically stood from her spot that she had only seconds ago occupied. You could tell by the way she walked she was tired, almost exhausted, there was a yoma fight only hours earlier and it had been a tough one but the girls prevailed after all. The aftermath was only couple scraps and bruises here and there. Nothing a good nights rest couldn't fix. Placing Luna on a pillow, Serena silently crawled into bed. She turned over so she her back was facing the far wall and she had a good view of the moon shining brightly out of reach. She gave out a small sigh then closed her eyes, almost as if fighting sleep she open her big ocean blue eyes and gazed once again at the moon.her eyes closed once more, and before sleep claimed her she whispered "that's where I belong"  
  
No flames.Please review! 


	3. Strange Runins

**Disclaimer applies**  
  
The Sun peaked through the curtains and slowly began to creep into the room where its rays touched everything that was with in its reach.  
Serena began to stir, then bolted upright and glanced at the clock and groaned. "Luna! Why didn't you wake me up? I'm so going to be late, Mrs. H is going to give me detention for sure!" "Calm down Serena, there is no school today" Rolling her eyes Luna laid back down. "Sure Luna I must still be dreaming.someone pinch me so I can wake up, wait I don't want to wake up if this is a dream.OWW I said pinch not SCRATCH!" Luna hopped off the bed and headed toward the windows, and replied " I'm a cat, all I can do is scratch" Then she hopped out the open window. "Humph! Darn cat, I woke up early for nothing. Wait a minute Luna never told my why there was no.. *Ring* Serena reached over and grabbed the phone."Hello?" " Hey Girl! We don't have school! The storm last night flooded the first floor. Isn't it great!" "Umm yeah it is Mina, just great." Serena began to snuggle deeper into the covers. "Well anyway the girls and I are heading over to The Crown to get an start on the day." "Sounds fun, listen Mina call me later say round noon.I'm going to go back to sleep" "Don't be silly Serena your coming too! You have 20minutes to get there and you better book it because Rei's counting down, see you in 20minutes!" *click* Serena stared numbly at the phone then placed it down on the receiver. Got dressed then hurried down the stares made a mad dash for the kitchen said her 'good mornings' and rushed out the door. About half way there she stopped and looked at her watch. "Hmm that's odd I haven't ran into Darien yet. Oh well. I mean it's not like I miss crashing into him every morning.no I don't"  
As she approached the arcade there was a mob of girls on the sidewalk, bickering and pushing, along with that annoying giggle they do. "What in the world" Serena exclaimed, as she got closer she saw jet-black hair that looks almost blue at some angles. "That looks like." "Meatball Head!" Serena scoffed. "Darien.nice posse" He smirked and slowly fought his way through all his admirers. "You know my name IS Serena." "Of course meatball head" He raised an eyebrow, and said "shouldn't you be at school?" Serena grunted out a "No" and started to make her way to the arcade doors but before she could reach them a pair of strong but gentle hands slid around her waist holding her in place. She froze as her senses went into overdrive and where quickly assaulted with a smell of roses and sweet spices. Only one person smelled liked that.Tuxedo Mask, who is otherwise known as.just as the thought popped in her head he spoke. His warm breath on her neck caused her to involuntarily shiver. "Tell me meatball head how can you be so feisty in the morning?" "Whaa.what?" Serena managed to choke out. That of course prompted a laugh from Darien, causing his chest to vibrate, That's when she realized how close they actually were. She couldn't move nor think. But just as quickly as it happened it was over. The extra warmth from his body left as his arms vacated from her waist and fell to his side. He walked around her until he was facing her then he winked and casually walked through the arcade doors. When she heard the bell from the door fade out.she slowly came back to her senses. "What the hell just happened?!"  
  
Please Review! No flames Please! 


	4. Confusion

Thanks for the reviews, Although there are not many I'm not complaining, I think I'm lucky just to get one. So thanks Ace Fire and Foxy Kitsune.  
  
Same Disclaimers Apply.  
  
Confusion  
  
Darien walked into the arcade with his head high, while displaying his cool calm demeanor that every guy wants and all the girls stop what their doing and stare in awe. He made his way to his usual stool at the counter and waited for Andrew to finish helping one of the girls. Although he looked calm and collected his insides were running wild and rampant. He had some how managed to pull himself together on the outside, but the inside was a completely different story. Why had he said what he did to Serena.? And of all the mistakes he had to make why did he have to touch her? Even though he didn't come in direct contact with her skin he knew it would be soft to the touch. Her smooth and flawless face gave that away. Still he smelled her. he came to the conclusion that her scent will forever remain engraved into his brain, not that he was complaining. Darien was so deep in thought he didn't even notice when Andrew came over and stood in front of him. Darien was brought from his musings by a hand waving in his face. When he looked up he saw a concerned Andrew.holding a cup of coffee. "Oh hi Drew I didn't even noticed you" Darien replied calmly while taking the coffee Andrew offered. " Well you could have fooled me.what's up with you?" "Nothing, I just have a lot of my mind. " I'm telling you Darien you work way to hard, well I've got to go check on some tables be back in a bit" Darien nodded and returned his attention back to his coffee where he gladly welcomed the jolt of caffeine he was consuming.  
  
Mean while a very confused Serena was standing outside staring at the arcade door as if she was willing it to open. Sighing and shrugging off the odd sensations she decided the last thing she needed was another scream session with Rei so she reluctantly pushed open the arcade doors which caused the familiar jingle of bells that signaled that someone was entering the arcade. Serena didn't have to look for Darien to know where he was sitting; He sat in the same seat everyday. She briskly walked passed the counter and headed towards the booth where she heard the familiar chatter of her friends. "Hey girls" "Your late you know, I should have figured" grunted out an irritated Rei. "I would have been on time but someone had to stop me. it's not my fault" Serena was starting to raise her voice due to the all of the stress and the previously incident with Darien that happened only minutes ago. "Oh yeah right Serena all you do is make up." before she could finish Mina jumped in "What happened Serena? Did you meet a guy! Oh! I bet you did! You do look kind of flushed" "Mina!" Serena rolled her eyes and sat across from Rei. Ignoring Serena Mina continued " so what do you think guys?" Ami who never looked up from her physics book since Serena and Rei started arguing calmly said "I'm sure Serena has a good reason for being late." "Thanks Ames" Serena smiled and Ami continued "but it doesn't really matter. She didn't miss anything and we haven't even been here that long ourselves, so how about we order and drop it." Lita nudged Ami and said "Spoken like a true genus."  
  
Serena looked across the table at all of her friends, and smiled. Sure she and Rei argued a lot. But that's Rei for you. She has a fiery temper, and a lack of patience. But you can't blame her it's in her blood. Serena looked up to Rei, even though she would never admit it. But who wouldn't she has beautiful long blackish purple hair, that goes great with her slight pale complexion. She's also loyal. Yeah her and Rei fight but Rei wouldn't even start the pointless fights if she didn't care about her. Rei is currently dating Chad who is staying at the temple helping out her grandfather. Poor chad tried to go out with Rei for a good year, eventually she gave in.but I think it was only because she ran out of ways to insult him, and chasing him around the temple with a broom got old. According to Mina she was just sexual frustrated.  
  
Then there is Ami.the genius of the group, her nose is either in a book or her face is glued to a computer screen. With out Ami they would all be lost. She looks fragile almost, boring.but looks are deceiving. People are just intimated by her. It's either that or their jealous. Ami has short blue hair.she slender, and not to short but not exactly tall. Ami is dating Greg who like Ami is a natural genus too. They fought each other for top of the class all last semester. Then one day they got stuck doing a project and the next minute I knew Ami called me upset because she didn't actually get any studying done.Mina congratulated her and tried to milk her for information before Ami ran out of the temple beat red.  
  
On the other hand there is Lita the cook of the group. Lita is a whooping 6'2. Now I know people are intimated by her. With her "I can take anyone who wants to have a go at me" attitude. Lita has Chestnut brown hair that is kept neatly into a ponytail. Lita use to be the type of girl who would actually look for a fight, but she has changed a lot in the past years. The only thing you'll see her fighting is evil. Lita is dating Ken; they both share a passion for cooking and often have lots of dinners together.  
  
Mina could pass as Serena twin, sister, or cousin if you even wanted to go that far. She has long blonde hair that always has a red bow in it. She is bubbly and hyper just like Serena but she's more guy crazy than Serena. The guardian of love knows best. Mina is currently lusting after Andrew. I don't think all her hard work, and drooling will be for nothing. I think he likes her too.  
  
All of a sudden Serena had a feeling of being watched, and without thinking she turned around and was met was blue piercing eyes. "Darien.." She tore her gaze away from his, and tried to fight the urge to just run to him then and there. Andrew made it easier when he came over to take their order, and just to have a quick little chat, but soon he disappeared behind the counters with the promise of their food. Once again she felt Darien's gaze on her so she excused her self from the table, and made her way toward the counter and took a seat right next to Darien and looked forward at the menu. "Why do you keep staring at me Darien? No better yet what's gotten into you?" she asked slightly annoyed. "I don't know what you mean Meatball head" Serena abruptly turned her stool that caused her hair to whip around her head, then once again it fell at her sides. Facing him she whispered "Don't play games with me Darien." "You've been practically undressing me with your eyes for the last 30 minutes!" "Serena are you implying that you want to sleep with me?" "WHAT! You have a lot of nerve Darien Chiba! If anyone wants to sleep with anyone then it would be you wanting to sleep with me. You're just screaming sexual frustration.what's the matter Darien not getting any?" Taking his silence as a conformation she smirked and turned around her stool so she was once again facing the other way. Shortly afterwards Darien leaned over and asked, "Exactly what happened to the innocent Serena I know?" Serena laughed. "What no Meatball head?" Slowly she stood up and walked up closer to him, and being that she was standing and he was sitting she was eye level with him. Serena slid her hand up his leg and stopped at his thigh. Never breaking eye contact, said "Well Darien you obviously don't know me that well, but I can fix that if you like" and then she walked off to go join her friends at their table, on the way their she was smiling to herself. This time it was Darien's turn to be stunned. Before she took her seat across from Rei she turned around and called out " Oh and Darien, I'm always feisty whether it's morning, noon, or night." The girls shot her questioning looks, that's she returned with a " I'll tell you later" and took her seat. Mina raised an eyebrow and said "You better."  
  
REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW.PLEASE SEND FLAMES TO MY EMAIL IF YOU FEEL IT'S NECESSARY 


End file.
